bepfandomcom-20200222-history
Lyrics:My Humps
"My Humps", from the album Monkey Business. ---- Chorus: Whatcha gonna do with all that junk? All that junk inside your trunk? I'ma get, get, get, get, get, get, get, get, get, get you drunk. Get you love drunk off my hump. My hump. My hump. My hump. My hump. My hump. My hump. My hump. My hump. My lovely little lumps. Check it out! I drive these fuckers crazy. I do it on the daily. They treat me really nicely. They buy me all these icees. Dolce and Gabana. Fendi and NaDonna. Carin', they be sharin'. All their money got me wearin' fly. Brother I ain't askin'. They say they love my ass in Seven Jeans, True Religion. I say no, but they keep givin'. So I keep on takin'. And no, I ain't taken. We can keep on datin'. I keep on demonstratin' My love. (Love) My love. My love. My love. (Love) You love my lady lumps. (Love) My hump. My hump. My hump. (Love) My they humps they got you... She's got me spending (Oh) Spendin' all your money on me And spendin' time on me. She's got me spending (Oh) Spendin' all your money on, up on me, on me. Chorus: Whatcha gonna do with all that junk? All that junk inside that trunk? I'ma get, get, get, get you drunk. Get you love drunk off my hump. Whatcha gonna do with all that ass? All that ass inside them jeans? I'ma make, make, make, make you scream. Make you scream, make you scream. Cuz of my hump. (Hump) My hump. My hump. My hump. (What?) My hump. My hump. My hump. (Hump) My lovely lady lumps. Check it out! I met a girl down at the disco. She said, "Hey, hey, hey, yea let's go. I could be your baby. You can be my honey. Let's spend time not money, I mix your milk in my cocoa puff. Milky, milky cocoa. Mix your milk in my coco puff. Milky, milky, riiiiiiight." They say I'm really sexy. The boys, they wanna sex me. They always standin' next to me. Always dancing next to me. Tryin' to feel my hump, hump. Lookin' at my lump, lump. You can look but you can't touch it. If you touch it I'ma Start some drama. You don't want no drama. No, no drama. No, no, no, no drama. So don't pull on my hand, boy. You ain't my man, boy. I'm just tryin'a dance, boy. And move my hump. My hump. My hump. My hump. My hump. My hump. My hump. My hump. My hump. My hump. My hump. My lovely lady lumps. (Love) My lovely lady lumps. (Love) My lovely lady lumps. (Love) In the back and in the front. (Love) My lovin' got you... She's got me spendin'. (Oh) spending all your money on me, And spending time on me. She's got me spending. (Oh) Spending all your money on, up on me, on me. Chorus: Whatcha gonna do with all that junk? All that junk inside that trunk? I'ma get, get, get, get you drunk. Get you love drunk off my hump. Whatcha gonna do with all that ass? All that ass inside them jeans? I'ma make, make, make you scream. Make you scream, make you scream. Whatcha gonna do with all that junk? All that junk inside that trunk? I'ma get, get, get, get you drunk. Get you love drunk off this hump. Whatcha gonna do with all that breast? All that breast inside that shirt? I'ma make, make, make you work. Make you work, work. Make you work. She's got me spending. (Oh) Spendin' all your money on me, And spending time on me. She's got me spending. (Oh) Spendin' all your money on, up on me, on me. See Also *My Humps Remix lyrics Sources My Humps Category:Monkey Business